Total Drama: Adventures in the Kalos Region
by Totaldramafan102
Summary: Raven and her best friends Mike and Zoey go on a journey through the Kalos region to earn gym badges, beat rivals, and enter the Pokémon league. Follow their adventures and more in Total Drama: Adventures in the Kalos Region.
1. the jouney begins part 1

Total Drama: Adventures in the Kalos Region

Chapter 1: the Journey Begins Part 1

It was about 9:30 in the morning, a women was cooking breakfast when see look at the clock.

"Oh dear, she going to be late again," she turned to the fletchling on the counter;" can you wake her up fletching." The fletchling nodded and flew upstairs to a girl's bedroom. The bedroom walls were blue and had a wooden floor and had a pink flower carpet in the middle of it. On the wall was a flat screen TV with a Wii U near it. To the left side of it was night stand with a lamp on it. Next to the lamp was a bed with pink and purple covers, sleeping in it was a girl.

The fletchling flew next to the girl face and start pecking at it to wake the girl up.

"…stop it,'' the pulled the cover over her face and went back to bed "five more minutes.''

The fletchling had enough so he flew up over the girl… and woke her up by preforming a tackle attack on her stomach.

"Aahhh!''' the girl yelled as she got up from bed' "ok, ok, I'm up' I'm up. You didn't have to do it that hard." The girl got up and we finally see what she look like. She has light skin and brown eyes, long brown hair that reach to her midsection. She was wearing black and purple pajamas.

The fletchling flew downstairs as the girl went to her closet to get change. "Today the big day, "she mumbles to herself," Today, me and my friend get our first Pokémon and go on a journey.''

Back downstairs, the girls mom called her once again,'' Raven, come and get breakfast, your friend are waiting outside. ''

"Coming!" the girl, whose name is now revealed as Raven, came running down stairs.

She had change out of her pajamas and now wear a short blue parka, it sleeves ended below the elbow. Underneath it was and orange shirt that ended just above her bellybutton. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and blue high tops with pale pink laces. She had an enamel-striped blue purse that matches her shoes and pants. Lastly, she wears a felt hat that was the same pale pink as her laces with a blue button accessory on the left side of the hat.

"Sorry mom no time for breakfast, though I know it delicious, I just take some toast ."Raven says as she took some toast from the toaster an put it her mouth.

"Ok dear, just make sure you eat well when you're on your journey ok.'' Raven mom.

Her mom look a bit like Raven herself, same eyes and hair color. Only her hair was short and she had tanner skin. She wore a simple black shirt and dark blue pants.

"Sure, bye I'll see you soon." And with that Raven left out her house through the front door.

As soon raven left the house she hear a voice" there you are Raven we were wondering when you show up." said a male voice.

Raven turned around a noticed two people outside her front lawn. One boy one girl.

The male voice that addressed Raven was tall had naturally skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair that was spikey pointed upward. He had a teal colored short sleeves shirt that was white at the end and collar, dark blue pants and light brown and white shoes. He was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.

"Hey Mike, hey Zoey." Raven said as she waved at them," how long have you been here".

"Only about 15 minutes, not that long don't worry". The girl named Zoey said as she kneeled down and petted Raven mothers rhyhorn.

Zoey was about as tall as Raven with short red hair in two pig tails, a sleeveless short red blouse that ended just above her bellybutton and light brown pants and matching sandals. She had light skin and brown eyes; she also had a pink flower in her hair.

"Ok then you guys ready, then let's go". Raven said

"Sure, we better hurry ruby already there … woooh!", mike said before he tripped on a rock and fell on his face, "ooowww." He suddenly gasped and his face became wrinkled and one of his eyes are shut.

"Darn these rocks always on the road tripping people" mike said in an old man voice, "back in my day, rocks were on the grass or cave where they belong".

"Oh no, not again". Complained Raven as she and Zoey help mike up.

"Chester, can you let Mike come back, we need to hurry to get our first Pokémon". Zoey said.

"No, I too old to be going on a journey. "Chester said complained.

"True, but mike isn't so, please." Raven pleaded

"Ok fine, darn whippersnappers." Chester whisper under his breath before he gasped and mike came back his face back to normal "What happen, wait… Chester came out again didn't he?" Mike guess.

"Yup." The girls replied.

Mike just signed then said "Sorry guys, anyway we got to hurry, Ruby already at Aquacorde Town with the guy who has our Pokémon." The girls nodded and the trio ran off to get there first Pokémon.

In case you're wondering, mike has a condition called Multiple Personality Disorder. He has alternate personality that takes control of his body by certain triggers, when another personality is in control, Mike doesn't remember what happen. Other than himself, he has 4 alters, there used to be 5 but, he gone and Mike and his friends doesn't like to talk about him.

When they got there, they were about go down the steps to the town center, a voice called out to them.

"Hey guys, over here!" said a female voice.

They turned to their left and see kid sitting in chairs in front of a round table, two boys and one girl.

The girl had tanned skin, similar to Mike's, she was wearing a black shirt. Over it was a grey sweater with a red zipper and black pants with a grey belt, and white shoes with a black lightning bolt symbol on the sides. She had black hair in a ponytail that reaches down her neck held together by a red hair tie. She also had black-rim glasses and a necklace with a pokéball charm on it.

The boy sitting across from her look to be younger than most of them. He has orange hair, grey eyes, light skin, and wearing light black pant with a grayish green shirt with green shoes.

The other boy was a tad on the chubby side black hair, black shirt with a picture of a blue colored vanillite, orange pants and orange and black shoes.

"Hey there Ruby, who are they?" ask Raven.

"My name is Trevor, and this is Tierno." said the orange hair teen.

"Hey there" said Tierno.

"Hi, my name is Zoey and these are my friends Mike and Raven" said Zoey.

"You can call me Ray if you want, I don't mind, most people call me that anyway." Raven said.

"Well now that we introduce ourselves, why don't we get our first Pokémon already?" Ask Ruby.

"Oh, ok then." Said Trevor," the professor said that you each get one Pokémoneach from the 4 we have here. There are usually only three but since there are four of you, the fourth is a normal type."

"Fair enough." Agreed Mike.

"All right then, first we have chespin the grass type" Trevor throw one pokébal into the air and a small brown Pokémon with green horns on its head came out and it back and tail was also green. It was standing on it hind legs.

"Chespin" the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Aww, it so cute" cooed Zoey.

"True, but it also looks pretty tough too." Explained Mike.

"Next we have fennekin the fire type." Trevor threw another pokéball and a fox like Pokémon with yellow fur and red tuff coming out of it ear came out.

The fennekin yawned and tilted it head and smiled at the new trainers.

"This one cute too, hey there fennekin." Raven said as she smiles and waves at the fox Pokémon.

The smiled and barked happily at Raven.

"Now we have froakie the water type." with that a pokéball is thrown and a blue frog likes Pokémon in front of the trainers.

"Froakie." The Pokémon exclaimed as it inflate the bubbles around its neck.  
"That one pretty cool," said Zoey.  
"It looks promising." Said Ruby.

"And finally eevee, the normal type." And with that, the finally Pokémon came out of his pokéball. It walks on all fours and was brown with pointy ears. It large furry collar and tip of its tail was a cream color.

"Eevee!" it happily exclaimed.

"Now each of you can have one, talk to each other so you can pick fairly." Explained Trevor.

"Well, since Ruby got here first, she get to choose first." Suggested Raven.

"Ok, thanks." Ruby said before she looks at each Pokémon to pick which one would be her partner.

"Ok, I choose eevee," Ruby said, "it can evolve into one of eight types, so that will come in handy.

"Fine, here eevee pokéball, take good care of him." Said Trevor as he gave Ruby eevee pokéball.

"I will, you can go next Raven." Offered Ruby.  
"Thank, I already know which Pokémon to pick." Ray said as she walked toward fennekin." I pick fennekin; I always had a thing for fire types. Want to be my partner fennekin?" ask Raven with a smile.

The Pokémon smiled and jumped into the trainers arm. "I guess that a yes."

"Here fennekin pokéball Raven." Trevor said as he gave Raven fennekin pokéball.

"You can go next Zoey, it ok." Offered Mike.

"Thank Mike, I guess I'll take froakie, I do like water type." Said Zoey as she picks up froakie in her arms.

Froakie had a proud look on its face while chespin was looking down on the ground sad, it was upset it was pick last.

Mike walk up to it and said "If it make you feel any better, I was going to pick you from the start, you look like a tough Pokémon, and I admire that in a Pokémon." Mike said with a smile.

Chespin t it hand on its side with a proud look on its face.

"Well, here froakie pokéball and chespin pokéball." Trevor said as he handed Zoey and Mike the pokéballs.

"Now here are your Pokédex's, it records information on every Pokémon you encounter." Said Tierno as he gave them each a Pokédex's. Zoey's was red , Mike's was a teal color matching his shirt, Raven's was blue, and Ruby was grey.

"You should go home and tell your parents that you are going on a journey." Explained Trevor "also you should pack some supplies and other things you might need, it a long journey through the Kalos region."

"Ok, thank for the advice." Raven said as the gang started to walk back home.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ruby," why don't we all have a battle."

"A battle?" question Mike.

"Yah a double battle. Me and Zoey vs you and Raven, that way we can bond with are Pokémon more." Explained Ruby.

"Fine, you ready Mike?" Mike nodded in agreement "Ready fennekin?" her Pokémon nodded and went on the battlefield ready to battle.

"Alright, eevee, show them your power!" exclaimed Ruby as her Pokémon got into a battle position.

"Froakie, get ready to battle!" exclaimed Zoey as her Pokémon enter the battlefield.

"Chespin, show them what your made of." Mike said as chespin got ready to battle.

Who will win this double battle? Find out next episode/chapter.

A/N: so this is my very first fanfic, so tell me what you think. I originally planned it to be in the Unova region, but someone already did that and I didn't want people to think I copied of it. It is a good fanfic though. I already have the Pokémon teams of Mike, Zoey, Raven, and Ruby already planned out but I open. To suggestion. Also who would be a better Pokémon professor: Harold or Sam? Vote in the review box and I'll see what I can do. Before I forget I do not own Total drama character or Pokémon. I only own Ruby and Raven. So goodbye and please review.


	2. the jouney begins part 2

Total Drama: Adventures in the Kalos Region

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 2

Ruby, Raven, Mike, and Zoey had just got their first Pokémon and are now facing each other in a battle.  
"Ok, who goes first?" ask Raven

"We could flip a coin" suggested Mike as he took out a quarter.

"Ok then. Heads!" said Raven.

"Tails" Said Zoey.  
And it landed on….. Tails! (This was done by a real quarter.)

"Ok, Ruby and Zoey get the first move," said Trevor as he was the referee for this battle, "battle begin!"

"Ok eevee, let start this off with a tail whip." Eevee then turned around and swung it tail at both fennekin and chespin, lowering their defense.

"Froakie use bubble on fennekin!" and bubbles came out of froakie's mouth and went toward fennekin.

"Fennekin dodge it!" and she was able to dodged, "Now use ember on eevee"

Fennekin then blew embers at eevee as the tuff of red fur coming out of her ears glow and eevee was hit.

"Eevee are you ok?" Ask Ruby and her Pokémon nodded.

"Sorry about this Zoey, chespin use vine whip!" Vine came out of chespin spikes and went to attack froakie.

"Quick Froakie dodged it!" froakie was able to dodge one of the vine whips, but the second one hit it.

"Froakie, are you ok?" her Pokémon nodded." Ok use pound on chespin!" froakie hand glowed white as it charged at chespin.

"Counter it with tackle!" chespin charged at froakie and the 2 attack collided, causing damage both Pokémon.

"I can't attack fennekin with chespin in the way" thought Zoey" he'll just block my attack or fennekin will just dodged it…. Wait that could work!"

"Ok froakie use pound on chespin again!"

"Counter it with tackle!"

"He fell for it." Zoey thought to herself. Just as the 2 Pokémon were about to collide, Zoey gave a new command" Now froakie jumped over chespin and use bubble on fennekin!" and the froakie jumped over chespin attack and fired a bubble attack on fennekin.

"Oh no, quick fennekin dodge it!" but it wasn't fast enough to dodge the surprise attack and got hit by the supper effective move.

"Fennekin can you still battle?" her Pokémon staggered a bit but it got into a battle stance." Good alright use tackle on eevee." And the fox Pokémon charged at the eevee.

"Eevee counter with your tackle!" the Pokémon collided and slid back at to their trainers, each sustaining damage from the attack.

"Sorry about this Zoey, but I really want to win my fist battle." Said Mike" Chespin grab froakie with your vine whip and throw him in the in air." Chespin vine wrap around froakie and threw him into the air. "Now jumped up and tackle him into the ground!" as froakie was falling back to the ground chespin jumped up and tackle froakie onto the ground.

"Oh no, froakie!" said Zoey worried. When chespin got off froakie, the frog Pokémon had swirls in it eyes.

"Froakie is unable to battle, chespin wins." Said Trevor.

"I'm sorry we didn't win froakie, but I'm proud of you. Return." Said Zoey as a beam of red light brought froakie to it pokéball.

"Alright, we won chespin." Said Mike as his Pokémon celebrated.

"Don't think you won yet." Said Ruby," eevee use quick attack on chespin!" Eevee then charged at chespin with a white streak following it.

"Quick dodged it!" but it was too late, the attack hit chespin and he was sent flying into a nearby tree. Because of the tail whip lowering chespin defense it did more damage than it should and chespin had swirls in it eyes.

"Chespin is unable to battle, eevee wins." Trevor said.

"Aw well, I guess that what we get for celebrating during a battle." Said Mike as he scratched the back of his head. "You did chespin return." And chespin returned to its pokéball by a stream of red light.

"Guess it just you and me Ruby." Said Raven.

"Yah but I not going to lose that easy. Eevee use tackle!" and eevee charged at fennekin.

"Dodge it and use ember." Fennekin dodged the attack and hit eevee with ember, but by then both Pokémon look tired.

"Look like the battle coming to an end" said Zoey as she and Mike sat at the sidelines

"Yah, the next move might determine who wins." Agreed Mike.

"Ok let's finish this with a quick attack!" And eevee charged at fennekin.

"Counter with Tackle!" Fennekin charged at eevee and when the 2 Pokémon collided a small dust cloud form. When it cleared…

…

…

…

…

Both Pokémon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes?!

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle?" said Trevor confused," I guess the match is a tied."

"Well we didn't lose, but we didn't win either, so that ok." Said Ruby as she took out her pokéball, "You did your best return." And eevee went back into his pokéball.

"You did great fennekin, you were awesome." Said Raven as she petted her Pokémon. "now you deserve a good rest, return." And fennekin was back in it pokéball.

"That was a great battle. You're pretty good for beginners." Said Trevor

"Thanks, we better go home now bye." Said Raven as they head home.

At Raven house in the afternoon.

"So Raven, are you ready to go on your journey?" ask Raven mom.

""Yup, I'm already packed all my stuff." Answered Raven" bye mom thanks for lunch."

"Bye, Make sure you take good care of your Pokémon and remember to call me when you reach a Pokémon center." Said Raven Mom.

"I will bye. "

Raven was walking to her friend's house when she sees Zoey and Mike coming out of their house.

"Hey Zoey, hey Mike. Did your parents say it was okay to go on your journey? "ask Raven.

They both nodded "Wait I forgot something that will help us in our journey." Said Mike as he went back to his house.

"Do you know what he's getting?" Ask Raven but Zoey just shrugged her shoulders.

When Mike came out of his house he was wearing a fedora and talking in an Australian accent "G'day sheilas, ready to adventure into the open world?" Said 'Mike'

"Manitoba?! Did Mike brought you out on purpose?" Ask Zoey.

"Yup." Said Manitoba, as he grab the two girls by the shoulder," Now come on girls, adventure wait for no one."

"….Zoey, confiscate the his hat please." Ask Raven.

"Gladly." Said Zoey as she took the head off Manitoba head and he gasped and turned back into Mike.

"What, I thought Manitoba could help us travel through Kalos since he good with wilderness survival skills." Said Mike.

"True, but until we really lost or in a cave I'm keeping the hat." Said Zoey as she put the hat in her purse.

"Ok, now that we are all set let go to Route 2."

The three friends soon went past Aquacorde and walk through the bridge that separate the town from the route. To their surprise, Ruby, Trevor, and Tierno was there waiting for them.

"There you guys are," said Tierno, "we forgot to give you guys your badged cases, sorry."

Tierno then gave each trainer a badge case which matches their Pokédex.

"And here are five Pokéballs for each of you" said Trevor, "you can use them to catch wild Pokémon , we got to go back to the professor back in Lumiose city, we hope to se you guys soon." And the two boys left the group.

"Well, I better get going to Santalune city to battle the gym leader there." said Ruby as she ran off and wave to her friends/rivals ."Hope I'll meet you there soon."

"If there a gym there then we should go to Santalune city first." Said Raven." Come on guys!"

And with that the trio of friend went down Route 2.

A/N: Second chapter down in 2 day. Not bad if I do say so myself. What did you think of this chapter huh? Next episode: the trio help 2 wild Pokémon stand up for themselves. I do not own Total Drama characters or Pokémon.


End file.
